Emotions
by In A Rush
Summary: A two shot, done as a promise to post something for Wiked Nachos. Based on Season 4 Episode 12 with some changes.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope this pleases you Wiked, I worked so hard on typing this up and posting it all for you because you updated yours for me, and I'm one happy lady right now: P**

**This is based loosely around Season 4 Episode 12, but I have done some changing around of characters etc. so you'll see what I mean.**

**Anyways, try and enjoy as I am out of practice writing Stella and Shannon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rush, but if I did I would try my hardest to make a Season 5.**

…**..**

"I hate to break it to you Stella, but I'm more of a bitch then you." Shannon says as they walk into base.

"I doubt that, I was a complete cow to him." Stella says back.

" It's not the first time he has talked about women and their periods, he was talking about ours and was trying to map them out, Kerry and I both made it clear we were disgusted by it." She replies while they gear up.

"He was talking to me about how his current partner reads these facts that are printed on her Libra invisible pads packaging, I told him I thought it was a bit too weird that he talked about feminine hygiene so easily, and I told him that's saying something as he normally is weird." The Senior Constable answers back as they walk down towards the Intel office.

"I still say I'm more of a bitch then you are, you're more of a cheeky shit than anything else, but you're my cheeky shit." Shannon says while quickly placing a kiss onto her forehead and walking through the door.

"Hey Leon, who is more of a bitch, Shannon or myself?" Stella asks as she sits down.

"Do I really have to be involved?" Leon asks.

"Yes, answer truthfully." Stella laughs at Leon's uncomfortableness.

"I would say it's close to a tie, not far from your one year anniversary, you have definitely influenced Shan, Stella, and she is more like you now so I can't decide, but I would have to say you're the more emotional one." Leon says.

"Uh no, that would definitely be Shannon." Stella says disbelievingly.

"Sorry Stell it's you, you can't help it, Shannon is trained to switch off her emotions, she is a negotiator, one of the best in her field, and you have become a bit softer since you started dating her, just admit it, she has you wrapped around her little finger." Leon says as Shannon sits there with a grin plastered on her face.

"Leon!" Stella exclaims.

"Stella, get a move on, we need to be at that hearing soon." Lawson yells out.

"I'll see you guys later than, now that your ganging up on me." Stella says while pouting at Shannon.

"Good luck today." Shannon says brushing her fingers lightly against Stella's as she tries to walk past angrily.

"Thanks, I'll need it." Stella says looking into her girlfriend's eyes needing some reassurance, forgetting to act angry at her.

"You'll be fine, just tell it like it happened and it will be fine." Shannon says softly.

"I love you." Stella says leaning down to place a kiss onto Shannon's lips.

"I love you to Stell." Shannon replies before letting go of Stella's hand.

"I'm still here guys." Leon says cheekily as Shannon smacks him one on the back of his head.

…..

"Stella." Kerry says as she answers her mobile.

"There are two security guards in here claiming a security breach." The Senior Constable replies softly.

"There's no need for the gun, it's going away okay." Stella says calmly to the guard.

"Alright Leon, do you want to get onto their security and find out what's going on." Kerry says.

"Guys you want to get down there?" Kerry asks Shannon and Charlie as they enter the office.

Shannon and Charlie grab the bags and run to TR2.

"You know this is pointless." Stella says while the phone line is still open.

"Stella didn't hang up, the line is still open." Kerry says placing the phone on loud speaker and placing it onto Leon's desk.

"Okay, thanks." He says.

"It's a secure building; you won't get out of here." Stella says.

"Shut up Senior Constable." The Cuckoo says just as the line goes dead.

"Leon, can you see where Lawson is on those cameras?" Kerry asks.

"Kerry, where are we at?" Charlie asks as TR pull up outside of the building.

"No one had come out of the court room; it looks like we have a hostage situation going on Charlie." Kerry replies.

"Leon, you got any vision in there?" Charlie asks.

"Ahh, corridors, front foyer, that's it, it looks like they jacked into the main security and they have locked off all areas directly around the court." Leon says.

"Alright, I need a list of who's actually in that court, these people have demands, and I want to know exactly what they are." Charlie says authoritavely.

"I'll do my best; Josh and Christian are three minutes off." The tech head says.

"Josh, Christian, you go round the back and get me some visuals, try and find out whether Lawson is in there or not." Charlie says.

"Also, Leon, patch through Shannon's mobile through to the court room phone." Charlie says.

"My phone?" Shannon asks confused.

"You'll go primary." Charlie says simply as Shannon takes a deep breath and picks up her phone.

"Senior Constable Stella Dagastino." Stella answers.

"Stella."

"Shannon, we have an injured male who has been shot through the shoulder." Stella says before handing the phone over to the Cuckoo.

Hearing Stella yelling information in the background, Shannon flinches when she hears what sounds like a crack of bone before the line goes dead.

"Shannon talk to me." Charlie says.

"There's three gun men, one person is injured and there is a thirty minute demand." Shannon says shaking her head to try and focus back onto the task at hand.

"Josh, have you got me that visual yet?" Charlie asks.

"I'm working on it now Charlie, it shouldn't be too much longer." Josh says.

"Let me know when you're done." Charlie says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed.**

**I think this has to be my longest chapter for Shannon and Stella, hopefully it doesn't disappoint.**

**There will be one more chapter and that will be a chapter containing a sex scene or two.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rush, but if I did I would try my hardest to make a Season 5.**

…**..**

"Not picking up." Shannon says as she pulls out the screen to view the video feeds as she tries calling back.

"Josh, you done yet?" Charlie asks

"Yeah nearly done." Josh says.

"Same here boss." Christian says.

"What the hell!" Charlie exclaims as he sees the feed of the empty room.

"Kerry are you getting this?" He asks

"Uh yep, yeah I got it." Kerry says looking at the screen in the office.

"Where's the gunmen?"

"And where's Stella and Lawson?" Shannon asks

"Leon you got vision of this corridor surrounding the court yeah?" Charlie asks as he stands back up.

"Uh yeah, but they didn't come that way." Leon says confusedly

"Well they can't just disappear." Charlie says agitatedly.

"Oh whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on, the tricky little bastards, ah no, they accessed the main video service router." Leon says scratching his head.

"In English." Kerry demands

"Check this out; see that, the video image is on loop." The tech head replies.

"Oh Jesus." The superintendent says.

"I didn't see it." Leon says sounding appalled with himself.

"You mean they could be anywhere in the building?" Charlie asks.

"Just about." Leon replies.

"Jesus." Charlie sighs as Shannon, Josh and Christian all pack up their equipment quickly at their different locations at the building before they all start running.

2 minutes later.

"Charlie, Kerry, I've located Lawson, he was knocked out as he exited the toilets, his come round, seems okay, just a bump to the head." Josh says.

"You stay with him Josh, Christian, meet us round the western side of the building, Leon get us an ambulance. Maybe two, we don't know what's happened to Stella." Charlie says increasing Shannon's worry for her girlfriend's safety tenfold.

"You right Shannon?" Charlie asks noticing the worried look on her face along with her pale complexion.

"I'm fine." She replies shortly.

"If you're not fit to be on this, I'll swap you with Josh." Charlie says.

"There's not enough time for that, you need me here, I'm fine, and look there's a van." Shannon says pointing.

"Kerry, there is some sort of a cleaning van outside of the building, driver still behind the wheel, could be a getaway vehicle." Charlie says just as Christian joins them.

"Yeah we can see it, do you want to run the plates." Kerry says looking at Leon.

"Already done, it's a rental." He says.

"You'd miss me if I was gone." Leon says after a minute of silence.

"Yeah, like how I miss smoking." Kerry replies while looking at the video images from the lapel cams.

"Alright Charlie, we need a peaceful resolution, we need him alive, his our only link to the bomb." Kerry says.

"Yeah, we'll try our best." Charlie quickly replies.

"Charlie, Go." Shannon says quickly changing positions from the side of the building.

"Kerry, we got movement." Charlie says.

"Charlie, I can't see Stella." She says.

"On my go." Charlie says.

Go." Charlie says and the three of them along with general duties start running down towards the offenders.

"Stella's with them." Shannon says into her coms with relief as she sees Stella sign with her fingers and Shannon can tell that it's her girlfriend even with the clothes she has on, it doesn't help blend her in with the offenders and all Shannon can think of in that moment is how she wants to check her girlfriend is safe and to rip of those hideous clothes off of her as it does no justice to how hot Stella normally looks in uniform.

Focusing her attention back to the task at hand, Shannon follows Charlie before he shoots the cuckoo.

"Leon, we need a medic now." Shannon says as she runs forward to treat him.

"Leon, where's the medics?" Shannon asks as she applies pressure to the overflowing wound.

"Three minutes off Shan." Leon says.

"Shit, well his not breathing." She states as she begins CPR with Charlie taking over applying pressure to the wound.

…..

Seeing that her girlfriend was okay and having had enough of having a yelling match with Charlie and telling Lawson off for leaving Stella on her own during the court hearing, Shannon grabbed the car keys off Josh for TR2 and headed back to base to wash the blood off and type up her report before heading back home, Shannon wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone so she quickly left before anyone could argue with her some more.

…..

"Where's Shannon disappeared to?" Stella asks as they all pack up the gear.

"She drove back to base." Josh replies shutting the boot of TR1.

"Why?" Stella asks.

"You being held hostage took its toll on her I think, that plus Charlie riding her about being in a relationship with you just sent her over the edge, she needed to clear her head and calm down a bit before she decked someone and you've seen what she's like when she is angry, she was going to have a shower and then type up her report before heading home." Josh says as Christian hops into the driver's seat.

"So it's going to be you, Christian, Charlie and me in the car?" Stella asks while rolling her eyes.

"Yep, and because of your graze to the head you're riding in the back seat with Charlie, he insists on keeping an eye on you." Josh says with a smirk and receiving a slap to the back of the head.

"Oh the joy." Stella replies sarcastically before sitting in the back seat with Christian sitting in the driver's seat.

…..

After finishing up for the day and finding out from Kerry that Shannon had gone back to Stella's place and used her key, Stella decided to grab something quick and easy for dinner, and decided on picking up Chinese from around the corner from her place as well as a bottle of wine for Shannon to drink and some bourbon for herself before arriving home, knowing that neither of them would be in the mood to cook and knowing that they would both need a few drinks, Shannon more so than herself.

Letting herself into her house and opening the door, Stella can hear the faint buzz of the radio.

Walking in, Stella puts her bag with her keys down before dumping the food and grog into the fridge as she listens to the water running in the bathroom.

Taking her shoes and jacket off, Stella slowly heads into the bathroom and leans up against the wall looking trying to look through the fogged up glass of the shower and not being able to see her girlfriend.

Worried about the older women's state of mind, Stella quickly takes her clothes off before opening the shower door.

Looking at the sight in front of her, Stella is shocked to see her girlfriend's appearance, her skin was bright red, and she had scratch marks all along the bottom half of her arms and on her hands.

Putting her hand in, Stella feels the heat of the water and quickly changes the temperature so that it was colder.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Stella asks grabbing both of Shannon's hands into her own to stop herself from scrubbing her skin off.

"I had to get the blood off." Shannon replies looking down at the hands holding onto her own.

"Babe, the blood is off." She says.

"I know that, I washed it all off at base, but for some reason I still feel kind of dirty, so I just wanted to make sure I hadn't missed anything, I had a little bit dried up underneath my fingernail." Shannon says.

"Kerry told me you were there when we trailed the bomb; you know it's going to be a lot of hours in the next couple of days." Stella says while pushing some of the hair out of her girlfriends face.

"I know." Shannon says as she goes to scrub her arm as discreetly as possible.

"Babe, will you stop it please." Stella says grabbing onto her hands again.

"Sorry, but it's hard not to when I'm thinking about what happened today." Shannon says.

"Well don't think about it then, just try and forget about it for now." Stella says with Leon's words about how much damage the bomb could do still ringing in her ears.

"I was worried about you today, you know that." Shannon says resting her head against Stella's and closing her eyes.

"I know babe, but I'm okay thanks to you." Stella says as Shannon gently runs her fingers across the graze on Stella's forehead.

"You sure you're okay?" Shannon asks.

"Yes, I'm my normal self." The younger woman replies, wrapping her arms around Shannon's waist.

"I never want to be put in that position again." Shannon says.

"I can't promise that, it comes with our job, but I can promise to have you in different positions, ones that you would enjoy." Stella mutters huskily into Shannon's ear before nibbling her neck.

"Oh yeah, and what would they be exactly?" Shannon says distractedly while moving her head a bit more to give Stella better access to her neck.

"It would be easier to show you." She replies pulling her in closer to her body, revelling in the skin to skin contact glad that she was distracting her girlfriend from scrubbing her skin again.

"You sure you're okay though?" Shannon asks remembering Stella's injury.

"I'm fine Shan, let me look after you for once and show you that I'm more than okay." Stella says pulling Shannon in for a kiss, that started off as a gentle fight for dominance for a minute before it became heated, and Stella backed Shannon into the glass wall that was directly behind her and groping Shannon by her arse and pulling Shannon's lower half into her body.


End file.
